


Symphony of Shadows

by Awenseth



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Multi, OOC - just to be safe, Romance, Threesome, UST - Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and soon New Greece would be finally ready for the demigods to move in to start a new life, but of course is it never to easy, but this time is the enemy ones own feelings. A certain Son of Apollo had lost his heart and does not know what to do, it is not easy to ask for help if you wish to keep the identity of the other a secret and what is wrong with his dad? What does he mean that it may be a curse he had inherited to different generations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I got a fic on my FF.Net account featuring some of my OCs and this fic should kind of help how the parents of one of them got together. This fic (and the already mentioned other one) will also later on be a good help to understand another story I'm planning to start soon, it plays exaclty 100 years after the events Percy and co. went through and shows us a time where the third Great Prophecy had been been made and the Wheels of Fate started spinning again.

The sun was blazing on the summer sky above Long Island and Camp Half-Blood was buzzing from life. There was a good ground for the cheerful mood, not that there were to many times where the mood was down in a place filled with a large number of Demigods with varying degrees of ADHD, but these days were special. Both the second Titan and Giant war had been won, the Greek and Roman Camps have made an agreement to visit oneanother at least twice a month and one additional time for an event they had named Tournament week. The other ground for the high spirits was that not far from camp, exactly one and half an hour away if you use a car, chariot or pegasi, New Greece had been finally finished two days ago and now only a few things remained to be done. The Gods insisted that they wanted to add some finishing touches and Hecate wanted to work a bit more on the property lines so that no mortal could find the city of they children. All-in-all looked things suddenly pretty bright for the Greek demigods who had mostly come to terms with the fact, that they will have a short life, while they Roman siblings had been confused why it stunned them that they had legacies born to them. 

Two black haired teens were walking along the worn path leading up to the cabins after finishing with they archery lesson’s, well one of them the other was usually sitting that class out, for safety measures. There were only so many times the Twin Archers could answer a prayer to hit the target instead of a poor unfortunate soul. The two young men were walking side by side with grins on they faces, it was normally not that often that they could see each other with the later needing to help his father rule they kingdom. 

“Never knew that you had a knack for archery.” Percy said while looking over with sea-green eyes at the younger looking male, even though technically was he the older of the two. 

“Yeah, dad kind of got me some teachers for all sorts of things down in the Underworld” he shuddered slightly “I love that place, but this means that I can have school every single day.” Percy could only look in sympathy at his cousin. 

“Well, at least you can spend time with your dad.” he said, he would not mind being for a few weeks in his dad’s kingdom, even if he would need to put up with Triton, but he was still happy for Nico. Percy bit back a shudder as the memory of his distressed and weak cousin telling them that his father was fading in Tartaros after he brought Nico to the opening of the entrance chasm and sent him up with his last power. He was glad that his uncle made it, if for nothing else then the shake of Nico, Hazel and wife, who would have thought that the forelast line of the second great prophecy meant the oath Lord of Death had made to protect his children? 

“Yeah, we suffer together, his work is sometimes pretty hard to do, but we have now a better relationship and the fact that Pers and I have managed to make up is a bonus. She might not be my real mom, but she is still making now a pretty good stepmom.” Nico said grinning as he remembered finding his stepmother by accident in the kitchens of they palace as she made her first attempt to bake a birthday cake, it was a pretty funny sight, but he also found it really nice from her. 

“That is good to hear, Amphitrite is not that bad anymore also, though I fear she awakened this liking for me because of my knack for finding everything dangerous, on another note Triton is still a stuck up prat.” Percy grumbled as Nico tried to hold in his laugh at his cousin’s face, but failed miserably. “I have such a nice cousin.” Percy said while rolling his eyes, but there was a small smile on his lips, it always made him happy when Nico acted like a normal kid. 

“Well, you need to admit that you are kind of the perfect revenge on your dad.” Nico said good naturally before his face looked thoughtful. “Uhm…Perce, can I ask you something?” 

“What is it Nico?” Percy asked when noticing the look on his cousin’s face. 

“I don’t fully know, but while being on the lesson had I the feeling as if someone would be staring at me, not because I’m the son of Hades” Nico quickly added in before Percy could march away to interrogate everyone who was on that class about what they had against his cousin, his protectiveness for him had increased since the ‘Gaea incident’, “it was more normal.” Percy was racking his brains, there were at least twenty campers with the two of them included on the archery fields, but he could not determine who could have been looking at his cousin whatever they reason was. 

“Sorry Nics, I really have no clue, but are you sure that you have felt being watched?” he asked while the other nodded. “Tell me when you get that feeling again ok, till then as long as it is not out of hostile intent we don’t need to worry.” Percy said with a small grin, but Nico knew him well enough that he will demand updates just to be sure that nothing was wrong. 

“Could be, by the way don’t you have a date with Annabeth in like two minutes by the lake?” Nico asked suddenly remembering what Percy had told him before lesson and if one looks at the shadows angles was it soon time for it.

“You are right! Styx, she will give me one Hades of a lecture!” Percy said in a panicked tone and started darting in the direction of the Canoe lake. 

“Could you all please stop using my dad’s name as a curse word?” Nico asked, but knew that it was futile. Sighing he crossed the last meters to Cabin Thirteen and entered the ebony coloured building. 

Nico loved his cabin, it was all black like his dad’s palace at home, but the entrance door, above which a skull hung, had not horrible prophecies which have become true carved into it, but black roses and in the middle a pomegranate tree with its fruits at its bottom the pictures of precious jewels and skulls. The interior was also black with torches lit by green flames lining the walls, on the ceiling underworld diamonds which acted like stars in the night, there were also three tapestries with pictures emboldened on them standing for the three realms of the Underworld, Punishment, Asphodel and Elysium. On the ground laid a crimson rug, there were also beside the two bunk beds – the ladders to get to the top bunks made of bones - two dressers in gothic style, beside each of the two beds a nightstand, some book selves lined the walls, a working desk with a candle holder on it, or better a skull with a black candle on top. It might be somewhat lonely at times, with him being the only child of Hades at this camp, when Hazel visited was it different, but still it was his dad’s cabin. 

Having hung up his bow and quiver, both a present from his dad when he made him start practicing archery, and taking his shoes of flopped the Son of Hades down on his bed, his mind wandering back to the archery lesson today. Who had been watching him during the whole class, he had not lied to Percy about the gaze not being hostile, but he also couldn’t exactly place they intent, another child of the Underworld thing. Not only had they the fatal flaw of holding grudges, but they were also kind awkward with emotions, his dad had admitted to him that this had to do with the tragedies and hurts they get faced with which force them to hide what they feel behind an alabaster mask. Nico could relate, that bubbly little ten years old filled with an endless supply of questions, always bouncing around and grinning from ear to ear was gone since the minute he felt the flame of his sister’s life force going out. He even gave up on mythomagic for a long time till he found a box with all of the cards and figures of the game in his room. It had been places on his bed shortly after he headed for the Doors of Death, he shuddered at the memories of wandering inside Tartharos, and got kidnapped, so he had never the chance to know about it so when he finally returned after the war, bettered and on the inside still shaken from Tartharos and the torture his great-grandmother had inflicted upon him before he was placed in that jar. It should also be mentioned that the fact that his dad almost sacrificed himself for him was also an additional pain, mostly after one finds out that your obsession to a game come from it being a birthday present from him. In other words when getting into his room was it kind of a big surprise for him to find that box on his neatly made bed. A surprise which turned into shock when suddenly his stepmother had entered his room, in the past had she avoided it like a plague, she had a careful, shy smile on her lips, but Nico - even thought he wanted to deny it-, saw both nervousness and relief in her eyes as she looked at him. It turned out that she had decided after long hours of fighting with herself that she wanted to get on better terms with the children of her husband and she had heard from Dionysus that he had liked this game, but got rid of his collection after loosing Bianca, - she had not known that Nico had unintentionally hidden the small deck he had gotten from his dad on his sixth birthday - so she had ordered it all from Hermes, but then he got taken before she could tell him. Nico could till today not explain to himself who had moved first, but the next thing he remembered was hugging his stepmother and she hugging him back with a protective hold, whispering to him that she is happy that he was back home, that she would not allow anyone to hurt him again. He had only hopped that this promise would not make her pull a similar stunt like his dad had. The memory of his father weak and fading was still terrible. After they had finally parted had she also shyly admitted that she got a second set and asked him if he could teach her how to play the game, this was also the situation in which his dad had found them. 

He sighed a bit while forcing his mind back on the main ground of his musings, he had not told Percy, but this had been not the first time he had felt being watched, it started somewhat after the Second Giant War, here at camp and before that in Camp Jupiter where they spent some time. At first he thought that it was his imagination because of that what he was put through, but that didn’t last all to long and he needed to realize that it was not the first sign of him becoming paranoid. After that was he sure he knew who it was, now another thing he still hasn’t told anyone, the fact was that he, Nico Di Angelo was dating another camper who happened to be a guy. Not that this poses a problem, with the track record of the gods with both genders were demigods not prejustice against same sex couples, hey the Aphrodite cabin nearly become a swooning puddle on the ground when they brother Mitchell and Malcolm, the second in command of the Athena cabin, made they relationship official. He could even swear that he heard Lacy say something about staring to make wedding plans for them, poor Malcolm hopefully does he know into what he had gotten himself when falling for the good looking brunette. So yes, demigods were fine with the gender of whoever you date, the only time you will get strange looks is when you date a person who had the same godly parent as you, the same grandfather on the godly side doesn’t count because all known that Zeus had never any control over his pants or back in the old days loincloth. In other words, you could date your cousin, niece, nephew and so on if you went by the relationship of your godly parent, so in that case was Annabeth technically dating her uncle, Travis was dating his aunt and Jason was dating his cousin in Reyna, he and Piper ended it in mutual understanding after the war and was now dating her stepdad’s son. So yes, things were kind of messed up here in a way by the dating department, but that was normal for demigods mostly if you know that you have only the DNA of your mortal parent, but you can in looks still come after your godly parent who themselves have no DNA to pass on… and he was getting off track again, stupid ADHD. 

Back on the original track, he had assumed that is was his boyfriend, wanting to make sure that he was really fine and that his nightmares about his imprisonment and nearly loss weren’t bothering him, but unfortunately was the culprit not him. In the account of the bothering dreams of the past, it was a good thing that he could say that he was left alone from those nightmares thanks to his boyfriend. This was also kind of one of the main occasion why the two of them started spending time together because Thanatos suggested it after his father had witnessed one of his nightmare attacks. The Lord of the Underworld did not react all to happy about that if Nico had heard right how Thanatos, his mother, the Furies and Charon needed to hang on to him so that he doesn’t go marching to Tartaros for Gaea, muttering angrily about her never again touching one of his children. At least they managed to knock him out when Hypnos arrived at his twin’s desperate call. That had been a not everyday event in the Underworld. Nico needed to chuckle as he remembered how he had refused at first saying that he could deal with the nightmares, but in the end was it really one of the best things that could have happened to him. Turning to his side closed the blackhead his eyes, waiting for sleep to come, his mind was anything, but cooperative at the moment with him and Percy was not the only one who had a date with a cute blonde this afternoon. 

Dark mist swirled around everywhere, curling and stretching as it slowly parted to reveal the throne room of the Underworld. Everything looked just the same with the black walls, torches giving light, the throne of bones on which he was currently sitting, the only thing missing was the flower like throne of his mother, with a good ground. He liked Persephone now and on occasions even referred to her as ‘mom’ instead of ‘stepmother’ and this is why her throne was never in this place when he had a date! Let’s just say that the last time he accidentally glanced on it while being occupied with his boyfriend was pretty embarrassing if your mind jumps on something in your dream. He would sometime tell Percy, if his dad wouldn’t already be a perfect mirror to him, that sometimes if demigods have a normal dream they can see how they would look with a certain age. In his normal dreams was Nico always around twenty five with the same pale skin tone he got from his dad with a tint of olive, if one stands really close to him, his hair stayed shoulder length which was fine with him. The robes he wore were similar to those of his father, but instead of having souls woven into it looked his outfit as if made from shadows and silk. He still wondered why that was, because according to his knowledge from talking to other passed away demigods in Elysium did your outfit not become different from your actual dressing style and even if yes, you only wear the normal type of clothes your godly parent might wear. In other words he should be wearing a type of silk and soul robes, but not robes of shadows right? His dad didn’t even have robes made out of those only out of souls!

“Are you still confused about your outfit? I can feel all of your thoughts vibrating through the dreamscape my Lord.” come the sudden voice and Nico immediately stopped his musings as he smiled at the nearing figure dressed in long gray robes with a hood attached to them, silver emboldened on the bottom, neck, hood and arms of the robe, golden belts on his hips together with a little pouch made of leather, shoulder length blonde hair and matching golden eyes which were gazing at him. Two large wings glistering in gold, silver and bronze were folded behind the nearing figure as they reached the one perched on the throne. 

“Blame my ADHD and natural curiosity for that.” Nico said as he pulled his lover into his lap, the smell of pappies and chrysanthemums filling his nose as he nuzzled his nose into the soft hair of the other male. 

“You are bothered by something.” this was not a question, but a statement as golden eyes looked into black ones, damn he needed to inherit his dad’s and uncle’s penetrating gaze. 

“I had today while on the archery class again the feeling as if someone would be watching me, but even Percy who needed to sit it out could not tell me who it was.” Nico admitted sighing, the whole situation was really frustrating, he just wished that whoever was watching him would finally walk up to him and ask what they want. 

“I don’t think you should drive yourself crazy about that, Mr. D would not be pleased to be threatened by your parents to fix you if that happens.” the blonde replied smirking, something not many would believe that he does seeing how he was rarely seen awake at all, but what did they expect from a Child of Sleep? They also failed to note that even thought he may be asleep most of the time was he still able to hear and be aware of everything around him, a real wonder that Butch still didn’t know that he was the one giving him those disturbing dreams as a revenge, but it was true that he had easier time to stay awake if in dreams. 

“I know, but sill…” Nico was suddenly cut of by soft lips covering his, affectionately cutting of his staring rant and making him forget what he wanted to say, enjoying the soft texture of his lover’s lips and the taste of warm milk with a tint of honey. “Clo…” was the only thing he could bring out when the lips retreated. 

“We will eventually find out who it is, but now did you not promise me some time together before we are limited for occasional nightly meets in your dreams?” come the mischievous question.

“Sorry, I forgot that you are only here during the summer.” Nico said sighing, just when his dad told him to spend the whole year at camp would his lover not be here physically. 

“Yes, I like helping mom in the bakery, even though it takes some effort to not fall asleep, but she understands.” the reply made Nico nod, he had met Clovis’s mom a really nice slightly plump woman with blond hair who had her own bakery. Her personality reminded Nico much on his aunt Sally and he had no doubt that the two women would easily become best friends. “Beside that, you will be fine I’m sure.” Clovis replied smirking as he kissed his lover again, he didn’t wish to tell Nico that before coming here had he been visited by his older brother Morpheus who told him a message from they grandaunts the Fates and that message had much to do with Nico’s stalker. So will he be investigating the other campers’ dreams to find out who it could be. The only exceptions to his task will be Percy and Annabeth, they relationship was blessed by the Fates when even a goddess can’t whip away the memories of your girlfriend and as an addition when a guy falls willingly with you into Tartharos then there is no way to describe how true that love is, so they are out. 

“I will still miss you.” Nico whispered, his hold becoming possessive around his lover. 

“I will to.” Clovis answered reassuringly, it was kind of cute how possessive Nico was for those he cared for, but this was sadly because he feared to lose those people just like he had lost his mother and blood-sister and in the war also nearly his dad if Clovis’s own grandmother hadn’t interfered. Pushing those thoughts away brought Clovis his wings around his lover, they would be only visible in his dream form, but if he survives a seven more years then he would be able to make them also in the waking world visible. According to his brother was it rare that a demigod child of they dad inherits they wings so was he really lucky to have gotten this rare trait from his dad. Beside that seemed his lover to have some kind of fascination with them as he could not keep his hands away from his feathers, like now. “Nico, carefully the feathers at the base are more sensitive then the ones further up.” he chided to the smirking Son of Hades. 

“Sorry, I just enjoy the feeling of your feathers against my skin.” Nico replied back while gliding his hand through the soft feathers on the left wing. 

“On your cold skin.” Clovis huffed, not that he minded so much, one could get used to the slightly colder skin temperature of a child of the Underworld, he was just teasing. 

“Then you should help me warming up.” Nico replied smirking, his hands leaving the soft wings, the Aphrodite cabin will explode from jealousy when they are finally visible, and trailed then to the end of the robes. Those were in the way for what he was planning to do with the other. 

“You are impossible.” Clovis sighed good naturally, Nico was not that good with expressing his emotions in words so he used both gestures and actions to convert them the best as he could, something which he both saw his sister and father also doing. Pushing his body a bit up allowed the blonde for the other to push the robes off of him, they acted like smoke around his wings so it was not a problem how to get the garment down, before moving to his own. Clovis still didn’t exactly know why they outfits were this strange, he tried asking his brother, but Morpheus only patted him on the head smirking knowingly and telling him that he will know when the time comes. He had no clue what he had meant and talking to his dad? No help there even thought Hypnos counted as one of the most attentative godly parents who usually come as often to his kids as possible, but in this case even he had only given him a smile and told him to be patient like the rest of they family. 

So, no, not a chance for help from the divine side of the family. 

“Now, who is the only lost in thoughts?” Nico asked teasingly, tongue gliding over soft skin, occasionally leaving small bite marks. 

“Touché.” was his only reply, they still had a few hours before lunch started and both of them could use that time for something more productive then pondering about things which bothered or confused them, mostly that tonight will he be sadly busy with his investigations and not his lover.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The cabin door fell shut with a small thud as a figure walked inside, flopping down on the bed, hands up in frustration. He did it again! It was not intentional, he really couldn’t help it then to gaze at him whenever there was a chance for that…ugh…he was starting to turn into a stalker with pulling constantly a Grover. When had the whole mess started again? Blue eyes stared without focus into the air, trying to remember, going through every little happening in the past which could have triggered this till he come to the conclusion. 

The Second Titan War. 

Sure it might have started slightly before that, he could still remember the boy dressed in all black coming with Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson out of the labyrinth and helping them defeat the invaders. That still left a bitter taste in his mouth, his brother had always been brave, caring, intelligent, a person who didn’t mind helping others with they archery even if it meant sacrificing his free time. He had already noticed him back then, the way he had risen and commanded the dead, but he left so fast that he had no chance to get closer to him and he had wounded to tend to. Then come the war when he had appeared with his father and they army, dressed in black armour, the monster’s blood gleaming on his Stygian Iron sword, watching him made him both amazed and also frightened. To be honest if there was a demigod making both admire and fear them then it were this generation of the Big Three’s children, even his own father had admitted this to his children that they seem to surpass they past half-siblings in power. Yes, he kind of started around that time to have interest in the other, but again there were wounded to be taken care of and dead to be buried, again he had lost siblings and this time was he also left with taking over they cabin. More responsibilities and to face and unfortunately was the source of interest not for long periods of time in camp, he tended to help his father and after that come the second war, grinning at them as if to tell them tauntingly that you have not gone through enough loss so here is a little gift for you all. Hands clenched into fists at the memories, all the blood, loss, he had been ready that this would be his last war, but he had made it…as did he. 

After that come they short stay in Camp Jupiter, it had been stunning to know that there were demigods who have grown old, all those families with grandparents, children and grandchildren, it was something they had not known to be possible only for a few. It gave them hope for the future and now they new home, the city of they own would be soon done and could be populated by them. He guessed that this was the ground why this interest, no he feared it was a steadily growing crush, started growing in him. The fact that living in New Greece would ensure a demigods survival made the idea to start relationships even more tempting because it would mean that you don’t need to worry yourself to death about the question if your lover will return or not. He still blushed when his mind supplied him with images of the two of them sharing a cosy home in the city, great he was now sounding like an Aphrodite kid. He hadn’t even managed to bring up the nerve to talk to him except the standard greeting if they met! Ugh…this was frustrating, but the problem was that he didn’t know how to even talk to him, something which had never happened before to him. Maybe he could talk to his dad? He had, had a good deal of male lovers in the past, even if it will be embarrassing and mortifying talking to him about the guys he had slept with, but he needed help. Though maybe he could leave his dad as a last resort, he was not exactly comfortable with that talk not only because of his dad’s love life, but also because he wanted to pursue the Son of Hades and he was not sure if his dad would approve or not. This meant he only had another option to whom he could talk to, beside Percy that is, he knew that he would be one of the people here at camp he might need to ask for permission if things should work out. In other words he would need to talk to two of his closest friends here at camp and ask them for advice. Hey if Silena, he hopped that she was happy in Elysium with Beckendorf, could help a person like Clarisse in the case of how to date a child of Hermes then maybe he also gets some useful advice. 

Yes, he would do that right tomorrow after finishing the beginner archery class for the younger campers; it was his turn to teach it. A good plan, but for now he had still some free time before dinner so he could spend a bit time with his hobby, now another of his secrets. Sure, his dad had also a negative property to his godly aspects, but still till now had he not heard of any of his dad’s children who were interested in poisons, not only in how to make antidotes for them, but in the actual substance, the way they worked inside the living organism. He didn’t know how he started that interest, his earliest memory was about being three and pulling down a book from his mother’s self and opening it by the page showing poisonous flowers and gazing at them for more then two hours. Now yes, yes with ADHD would it be hard to sit for that long, but his mom told him that she found him pushing around his small rolling table with the book on it after he could not sit anymore. After that come the memory of his mother taking him when he was six to the hospital where she worked as a nurse, his babysitter got sick and it was summer so she had no other option. He remembered wandering off and coming into the room of a patient, a nice old man who worked with poisons, he had been gazing at a potted flower on his nightstand and he had blurted out when spotting it that it was a foxglove a poisonous plant. The man had only laughed and told him that it was unusual for a child to know what plant is dangerous and what not, but it was in a way refreshing. His mom found him in that room talking about different dangerous plants and animals, he had liked his new friend and visited every day, but even then his dad’s powers in him seemed to be there, he somehow knew that there was noting they could do for him, it was leukaemia. It had soon claimed the man’s life, he had cried at that, it was the first loss of life he had experienced, this may be one of the grounds he got interested in Nico, the way he seems to hold up even thought he could feel that passing of lives and not brake together. They had been to the funeral a week later it had been there that the daughter of his dead friend approached them and handed him a bound leather bound book saying that her father told her to give his notes to his little friend. He still had the book and papers with the notes, before that had his mom who knew a small bit of Greek helped him with translation, but Lou Ellen had used a translations spell to help him. Luckily for him had she not asked what they were and he was glad for that, now that he could read the notes better had he time to work out the properties of poisons and research them, when a few years ago Thalia’s tree got poisoned had he sneaked out to take samples and try finding out what type of poison it was and how to neutralise it, but his knowledge was still not enough, at least could he be off help to Annabeth when she was poisoned, that knife had back then been drenched into chimera poison so he knew how to threat it. In retrospect was it good that Percy had grabbed him when learning about her state having worsened. 

“Enough with the thinking, I have work to do.” he said sighing while sliding of the bed, his siblings were still not back, they had promised a re-match for the satyrs and those games could take a while so there was no danger in someone waling in on him. 

To be continued…


End file.
